Night
Appearance Night is a blue sky I see stars a moon and crickets. Acting *Himself in "Tales from the Crisper" and "Daniel and the Lions' Den" on "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?" *Himself in "Larry's Lagoon" on "God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!" *Himself in "The Gourds Must Be Crazy" on "Are You My Neighbor?" *Himself in "The Toy That Saved Christmas" *Himself in "Larry-Boy & the Fib from Outer Space!" *Himself in "Josh and the Big Wall!" *Himself in "Bob & Larry's Favorite Stories" *Himself in "More of Bob & Larry's Favorite Stories" *Himself in "Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed" *Himself in "Junior's Favorite Stories" *Himself in "King George and the Ducky" *Himself in "Larry's Favorite Stories" *Himself in "Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen" *Himself in "Classics from the Crisper" *Himself in "Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie" *Himself in "The Star of Christmas" *Himself in "The Ballad of Little Joe" *Himself in "An Easter Carol" *Himself in "Dr. Jiggle of Mr. Sly on "A Snoodle's Tale" *Himself in "BabySitter in De-Nille on "Duke and the Great Pie War" *Himself in "Minnesota Cuke and the Search For Samson's Hairbrush" *Himself in "Lord of the Beans" *Himself in "The Asparagus of LaMancha" on "Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler" *Himself in "Gideon: Tuba Warrior" *Himself in "Moe and the Big Exit" *Himself in "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie" *Himself in "Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue" *Himself in "Blunders in Boo Boo Ville on "Abe and the Amazing Promise" *Himself in "Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving" *Himself in "Pistachio: The Little Boy That Woodn't" *Himself in "Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart" *Himself in "It's a Meaningful Life" *Himself in "Twas the Night Before Easter" *Himself in "Princess and the Popstar: A Story of Trading Places" *Himself in "The Little Drummer Boy" *Himself in "Robin Good and His Not So Merry Men" *Himself in "The Penniless Princess: God's Little Girl" *Himself in "The League of Incredible Vegetables" *Himself in "Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas" *Himself in "Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier" *Himself in "Celery Night Fever" *Himself in "Beauty and the Beet" *Himself in "VeggieTales in the House" *Himself in "Noah's Ark" *Himself in "Banks of the Scottish Ruined Castle" *Himself in "King of the Quest" *Himself in "Noah and the Big Rain" *Himself in "The New Job" *Himself in "Family Road Trip" *Himself in "That's What Friends Do" *Himself in "Operation: P-I-E" *Himself in "The Big Beanstalk" *Himself in "Massproudtion Madness" *Himself in "Gravity Rises" *Himself in "Inspicable Me" *Himself in "Bake and the Veggie Island Pirates *Himself in "Larry-Boy and the Waffle Overdose" *Himself in "Legends from the Laundry Room" *Himself in "Minnesota Cuke and the Temple of Dough" *Himself in "Beware the Living Fried Chicken Zombies" *Himself in "The Crisper County Charity" *Himself in "Larry-Boy and the Parody Gang" *Himself in "Wow Wow Jubbzy" *Himself in "Love is in the Air" *Himself in "Lunty and the Flight of the Last Taco" *Himself in "God Loves A Good Hero" *Himself in "Coast to Coast: The Story Of The Cucumber of Florida" *Himself in "It's Their Time" *Himself in "A Veggie Christmas Carol" *Himself in "Bickey Mouse Clubhouse" *Himself in "David and the Lion's Den" *Himself in "He's Always Watching Over You" *Himself in "Jimmeas the Jerb" *Himself in "The League of Incredible Vegetables Return" Category:Characters Category:Objects Category:Where's God When I'm S-Scared Category:God Wants Me To Forgive Them Category:Are You My Neighbor Category:The Toy That Saved Christmas Category:Larry Boy & The Fib From Outer Space Category:Josh And The Big Wall Category:Bob And Larry's Favorite Stories Category:Larry-Boy And The Rumor Weed Category:King George And The Ducky Category:Esther the Girl Who Became Queen Category:Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie Category:The Star Of Christmas Category:The Ballad Of Little Joe Category:An Easter Carol Category:A Snoodle's Tale Category:Duke and the Great Pie War Category:Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Samson's Hairbrush Category:Lord Of The Beans Category:Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler Category:Gideon Tuba Warrior Category:Moe And The Big Exit Category:The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie Category:Tomato Sawyer And Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue Category:Abe And The Amazing Promise Category:Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving Category:Pistachio The Little Boy That Woodn't Category:Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart Category:It's A Meaningful Life Category:Twas The Night Before Easter Category:Princess And The Popstar A Story Of Trading Places Category:The Little Drummer Boy Category:Robin Good And His Not So Merry Men Category:The Penniless Princess God's Little Girl Category:The League Of Incredible Vegetables Category:Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas Category:Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier Category:Celery Night Fever Category:Beauty and the Beet Category:VeggieTales in the House Category:Noah's Ark Category:Banks of the Scottish Ruined Castle Category:King of the Quest Category:Noah and the Big Rain Category:The New Job Category:Family Road Trip Category:That's What Friends Do Category:Operation: P-I-E Category:The Big Beanstalk Category:Massproduction Madness Category:Gravity Rises Category:Inspicable Me Category:Bake and the Veggie Island Pirates Category:Larry-Boy and the Waffle Overdose Category:Legends from the Laundry Room Category:Minnesota Cuke and the Temple of Dough Category:Beware the Living Fried Chicken Zombies Category:The Crisper County Charity Category:Larry-Boy and the Parody Gang Category:Wow Wow Jubbzy Category:Love is in the Air Category:Lunty and the Flight of the Last Taco Category:God Loves A Good Hero Category:Coast to Coast: The Story of The Cucumber of Florida Category:It's Their Time Category:A Veggie Christmas Carol Category:Bickey Mouse Clubhouse Category:David and the Lion's Den Category:He's Always Watching Over You Category:Jimmeas the Jerb Category:The League Of Incredible Vegetables Return Category:Strawberry, Alvin and the Great Escape Category:VeggieTales in the City